heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethan Mars
Ethan Mars (born September 5, 1973) is one of the four lead playable characters in Heavy Rain. He is introduced in the prologue as a successful architect living an idyllic life, married to his loving wife Grace and the father of two young boys, Jason and Shaun. They live a visibly happy life as a family. However, this life is shattered when Jason, the eldest of the two boys, is killed by an impact with a car, despite Ethan diving in front to save him. Ethan's injuries put him in a coma, and he awakes psychologically scarred. Ethan Mars is voiced by and modelled after Pascal Langdale. Character Information The main narrative of Heavy Rain picks up two years after this tragedy. Haunted by Jason's death, Ethan's life has completely fallen apart. Divorced, he lives in a smaller, run-down house with joint custody of Shaun. The car accident that put him in a coma and the trauma of losing Jason have led to ochlophobia (a paralysing fear of crowds), depression, and occasional blackouts. Ethan's life takes an even darker turn when he takes Shaun to a nearby park and suffers another blackout episode. When he returns to his senses, he discovers that Shaun has vanished and eventually learns that he has become the latest victim of the Origami Killer. Ethan Mars must either lose Shaun or complete the Origami Killer's ‘Trials’ in order to save him. Ethan constantly has run-ins with the police who become convinced that he is in fact the lunatic Origami Killer. Points Where the Character can Die *''The Old Warehouse'' (By getting shot by the police after Blake mistakes him for pulling out a gun) *Epilogue —''Helpless'' (By hanging himself in prison for not managing to save Shaun or escape from the police) *Epilogue —''Origami Blues'' (By shooting himself in his hotel room after he failed to save Shaun) *Epilogue —''Tears In The Rain (By shooting himself by Shaun's grave in front of Madison because he blamed himself for the death of both of his sons) Trials ''Main Article: Trials During the game, Ethan must partake in five trials to obtain groups of letters of an address that will ultimately lead him to his son's location. *The Bear *The Butterfly *The Lizard *The Shark *The Rat Romance Ethan can develop an intimate relationship with Madison Paige, and the player later has the option of consummating their relationship. If (a forgiven) Madison and Ethan survive and Shaun is saved, Ethan will be married to Madison in the "A New Life" ending and purchase a home, the three of them living happily ever after. thumb|480px|left|Ethan and Madison: Love Story (incl. Sex Scene) Trivia *Two years before Heavy Rain's release, Ethan's house was depicted as being much smaller. *The apartment that Ethan is moving into at the end of the game is the same New York City apartment that was lived in by the hero of David Cage's previous game, Fahrenheit (Indigo Prophecy). Ethan even makes a comment about "a friend" helping him get it. That friend is assumed to be Fahrenheit's main character, Lucas Kane. *"Father And Son"'s loading screen is different from any others that Ethan appears in. *Ethan barely fights. Unlike Madison Paige, Scott Shelby and Norman Jayden, the only confrontation he has is with Brad Silver during The Shark. *Out of the four main characters, Ethan has the fewest possible deaths in the game, although he has the greatest number of Epilogues (Helpless, Origami Blues and Tears in the Rain) in which he dies. The only chapter where death is possible is The Old Warehouse. *The Old Warehouse is the only death that does not involve Ethan committing suicide; instead he gets killed by the police. *He is also one of only two main characters (the other being Scott) who cannot die before "The Old Warehouse" chapter, mainly because he is the primary main character of the game. *Ethan crosses paths with Jayden four times, Madison numerous times, and Scott twice. Once in the mall (which is revealed in The Old Warehouse) and in The Old Warehouse *The only chapter where Ethan appears as a non-playable character is Under Arrest. *During the early stages of Heavy Rain, Ethan's blackouts were orignially going to involve dreams, including him swiming underwater, trying to save Shaun and seeing John Shepperd. These dreams were removed due to the lack of story progression. *The only scenes from Chapter 1 where Ethan does not appear are Sleazy Place, Crime Scene and Hassan's Shop. *Ethan is the only main character to not appear in the chapter "Fish Tank". *Ethan was voted # 11 on Game Informer's "30 Characters Who Defined A Decade." Chapters Ethan appears in: *Prologue *The Mall *Father and Son *The Shrink *The Park *Where's Shaun? *Welcome, Norman *Paparazzi *Lexington Station *The Motel *The Bear *First Encounter *The Butterfly *The Nurse *The Lizard *Fugitive *Under Arrest (non-playable) *The Shark *On the Loose *The Rat *The Old Warehouse (Can be Killed) *Epilogue - A New Start *Epilogue - A New Life *Epilogue - Innocent *Epilogue - Helpless (Killed) *Epilogue - Origami Blues (Killed) *Epilogue - Tears In The Rain(Killed) *Epilogue - Dead Heroine Gallery Ethan.jpg|Ethan Mars Thumbnail.aspx.jpeg|Ethan Mars Mars.JPG|''Paparazzi'' Quotations *"Everything I did, I did for love." *"I'm a father too." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters